


Just A Thought

by Whatevergirl



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Fisting, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatevergirl/pseuds/Whatevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Kink Meme Prompt: Valjean sets about making Javert come without touching him while they fuck. Essentially.</p><p>Round 4 Page 41</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Thought

It had started out as a mere idea; a fantasy that Valjean dreamt of in the night. He would lie awake beside Javert, listening to the soft and steady huffs of breath that proved his lover was sleeping comfortably; he would dream of making Javert come apart for him.

It was not to say Valjean was unhappy with the sexual aspect of their relationship; it was terribly satisfying, but he still had a number of things he wanted to try out with the younger man that he had not mentioned yet. It was a shame they had not had a relationship many years ago, they were possibly a little too old now for some of the thoughts that filled his mind; neither of them quite flexible enough anymore.

He dreamt of scenarios that filled his blood with a heat he did not want to explore alone; his cock would harden and his hips would roll. He sometimes allowed his thoughts to wander further, but he did not want to find release without Javert. 

Ex-Inspector Javert slept beside him every night, their bodies pressed close. There was still an odd barrier between them though. Valjean found it difficult to open up fully, to tell Javert everything. The problem was both himself and his partner. Javert was quick to take offense; he did not readily accept that someone could love him. This meant that slight insults spoken in a light hearted tone could wound him. His ego did not extend beyond his ability to capture criminals, and now that he realised there were problems with the system he had troubles with how correct he was in his professional life.

Valjean could admit his problem was trusting Javert. It did nothing to help Javert’s self-confidence, but trusting the man who had spent so much time trying to jail him was hard. He found he did not quite want to explain his deepest thoughts, his dreams and fantasies in case Javert turned out to be lying. It was most ridiculous; for a start because Javert could not lie to save his own life, and then because Javert had nearly killed himself to avoid having to make the choice between duty to his job and a duty to his heart.

Even so, they had a good life together, even if it did have moments of awkward silence. The sex was fantastic; Javert was something of a wanton being, writhing beneath Valjean with little whimpers and groans, fully giving up the control that ruled his entire life. It left him with thoughts of what Javert must have been like when they first met.

Valjean could not remember meeting Javert for the first time. Javert joined the prison force a few weeks after turning 15, he had apparently ran letters and done the easy work that was entrusted to the children and the simple. It would have been the winter after Valjean had been imprisoned. His mind often drifted around the fresh-faced guard he couldn’t really remember. He knew what Javert looked like a few years before he had been released, that was imprinted on his memory, but the child he had been nineteen years early was forgotten.

It didn’t stop him dreaming of Javert, small and skinny with that determined expression and a too-large uniform. He dreamed of having Javert in his cell; of pushing the young guard down and licking that soft skin.

How could he express this to Javert though, and risk being mocked? Or worse, risk Javert leaving. The man was terribly self-conscious and could not see his own beauty. The thought of worshipping Javert’s body until he came, until he gave into release without having that heavy cock touched was an arousing idea.

The words actually came to his lips one evening when he was taking Javert. The man was on his back, Valjean moving between his thighs and thrusting his hard cock into that tight hole.

“You react so well, mon cher. So well...” Javert always writhed so attractively, a high flush upon his cheeks. “I bet you could come without me touching you, yes?” 

Once he had spoken the words, he babbled the rest out, unable to replace the gap he had made before the dam broke.

“You would, I know. I could fuck you like this all night. It is all you need. You are so gorgeous when you wriggle on the end of my cock like this. I ought to keep you here. I wish we had done this years ago, in Toulon. I would have had you against the bars of my cell, bare and spread out for all to see.”

His fantasies had bubbled to the surface and while it was... pleasant to speak them out loud, he rather hoped Javert was too far gone to understand.

“Did you know that the convicts used to talk about the guards? When we were nearing the end of my term, I used to think of licking every inch of your skin, right down to the wrinkled hole that is now mine. You would have been young enough to come several times, I think. Fuck! I like to think of you coming without me touching you. My cock ought to be enough. I bet I could!”

It had been later, after Javert had mewled his release and Valjean had pushed himself as deep into the younger man as he could that the other man spoke.

“I bet you couldn’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” slurred the other quietly, “I enjoy you fucking me. Best use for your strength yet, but I do need your hand to finish off.”

Valjean had simply hummed his reply but the thought had been firmly planted. Could he make Javert come without touching him? And so Valjean lay silently, imaging what he would do to his lover in the morning.

\---

Javert eyes flickered open with the rising sun, with the soft glow of dawn filling the room. This was normal as he struggled to sleep more than six hours a night. This morning was different though; his lover was not pressed against his back, softly expelling breaths against his nape. 

Javert shifted and sat up, looking around the room with slightly crusty eyes. 

“Jean?” He mumbled. The man was sat beside the bed, instead of in it. Javert felt an automatic flicker of worry. “Is something the matter? Why are you up? Wha- Why aren’t you next to me?”

“Relax my love.” Valjean voice was warm, gentle if slightly amused. “Shhh...”

The man leaned over to give Javert a kiss. It was a soft peck that deepened when Javert flung an arm around his shoulders. Their tongues slid around together, wet and soft. Javert moaned quietly, using his strength to pull Valjean on top of him. The older man bit his lip before pulling back.

“Good morning. Sleep well?”

“Good morning.” Laughed Javert gently, a smile lighting his face. “I slept wonderfully. I would ask the same, but you have shadows.” 

He frowned slightly; tracing Valjean’s face with a hand, but the man simply grasped his fingers and kissed him.

“Don’t fret. I spent the night thinking of you.” He kissed Javert again. “I love what I do with you.”

“Hmm...” Javert’s lips twitched as he recalled something the man had mentioned the previous night. “Yes, I seem to recall you boasting about your... prowess...” He raised an eyebrow at the older man, struggling to keep the grin off his face. “Your prowess in the bedroom. Something about giving me release with... selective touching.”

It was awkward to actually use the words of the night before in the glow of the morning. Valjean clearly picked up on his embarrassment and reacted by throwing tact out the half open window frame.

“I believe I said I could make you come without touching your cock; that fucking you would be enough to have you spill your seed over my blankets.”

It was odd hearing this man use such words; using the phrases he had only heard from whores. To hear this man that man called a present day saint speak of their activities in such a manner filled him with an arousal that flooded his veins and made him burn.

Javert rolled Valjean over and straddled him. “It is a nice idea. It is little more than a fantasy though.” He smirked, unaware of how much his eyes shone with amusement. “Dream on.”

Valjean pulled him down, pressing their lips together and hitching up the man’s nightshirt. “Beautiful.” He muttered as he threw the garment across the room.

Javert flushed deeply. He did not enjoy being so exposed, but he had long since learnt he could not deny the man anything. The position was a good one, and he could run his hands down the bare back, over scarred skin and down to the rump that he loved.

Javert shuffled down slightly, so that Valjean slowly hardening cock was nestled between his buttocks. 

“No hands, huh? You have your work cut out for you.” Javert was grinning again. He ran his fingers across Valjean’s own nightshirt, to thumb at his nipples through his shirt. 

\---

Javert was at his most attractive when he was playful. He would grin and wriggle with an anticipation that seemed to fill him. Valjean rolled them over again, taking a moment to remove his own night clothing. 

“Hmm... I have you now, monsieur.”

“Indeed.” Javert smirked again, looking straight into Valjean’s eyes. “Whatever are you going to do with me?”

The look smouldered, sending a stab of arousal through Valjean. “I will have you.”

“You will? How do you plan to keep me here?” Surely... Surely he did not mean... to bind him.

He pulled back slightly and looked down at his love. There was a shy, uncertain look under the look of pseudo-confidence he was using. Valjean stared for a few long moments. It was difficult to believe and Valjean felt stupid for not even considering it; of course Javert would have fantasies of his own. He felt dumbstruck that Javert may wish to share them with him. He felt honoured.

“You... If it makes you uncomfortable... Perhaps you do not wish me to remain here in such a permanent-”

Valjean released he had been a silent too long and leaned over to kiss him. 

“You need not worry. I love you and I hope this means you love me.”

“I do. I love you and I trust you.” Javert forced the words out quickly, staring over Valjean’s shoulder as he spoke. 

Valjean lay down on him, their mouths met and Valjean plundered the depths of the warm cavern before him. Javert trusted him... he had taken that step while Valjean had still been thinking about it. In all his uncertainty about himself, Javert had found the strength to trust Valjean with this desire. Valjean felt sad that he had spent so long debating it, and had only let something slip with he was filled with the stupidity that came with love-making.

Javert wrapped his strong thighs around Valjean’s hips and the older man groaned.

“Wait here.” He whispered. This was, after all, surely an excuse to spoil the other. He pulled away to the desk by the window, opening the box in the top draw and pulling out a phial of oil. He would have Javert begging before they even fully joined together. He would have the other man come without Valjean’s hands touching his cock. As he turned back something caught his eye – the ropes that held the curtains open during the day.

“Jean?” Javert’s voice was low but soft, wondering what was keeping his lover from their bed.

Valjean walked back over, placing the items beside them on the blankets and leaning in the kiss his love. He worked his way along the man’s jaw and down his neck. He rubbed the broad plane of his tongue along the man’s collar bone, tasting the sweat, salty and so full of his taste that he could not get enough.

“Javert...” he whispered before shifting one hand over. He leaned in to bite at the man’s neck as he pushed Javert’s arms above his head. He would like to say that their transition from this position into the next was smooth, but they were at the wrong angle. Valjean had to move them around so that he could tie Javert’s hands up to the bed post. He then had to ask Javert to stop nipping at his skin so he could tie the knot properly and not have to worry about hurting the man.

Javert did not take it as an insult though; he lay beneath Valjean with a grin on his lips, so much nicer than his original attempts at smiling. 

“There.” he muttered against the man’s lips. “Now I can focus on making you come.”

Javert smiled again, open and free, before wrapping his legs around Valjean. “Have me, then.”

He was beautiful; upper body stretched out and his muscles moving as he shifted. Javert wriggled up to lift his head, those deep pits ringed with blue stared out at him from flushed skin.

“I will have you when I am ready to have you. For now, lie back and let me snack.” With that, he moved. Valjean swirled his tongue down the lines of those muscles. 

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Chuckled Javert.

“Hush.”

He continued to slowly lick down Javert’s body. He stopped to nibble at his hip bones, which still stuck out more prominently than Valjean would like. He took another moment to press his face into Javert’s groin, breathing in the deep and earthy scent of his love. The flesh beneath him hardened, but Valjean did nothing more than breathe.

He then shuffled further down to lick at those strong thighs, toned with years of patrolling and horse riding. 

“Hey, you missed a bit!” moaned Javert, thrusting his hips upward.

“No,” laughed Valjean, “I can’t see where... oh, yes.” And he pulled Javert knee up to kiss.

“No... Higher...” Javert was both laughing and moaning unable to catch a proper breath. The blush that had moved across his cheeks and down his chest was unexpectedly arousing, knowing he had put it there...

“Here?” he pressed his face into the crease at the top of Javert’s thigh, where it met his torso. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss there and then began to suckle at it.

“Nooo....” moaned Javert. He flung one leg over Valjean’ shoulder, effectively guiding him to where the attention was wanted.

He pressed a light kiss to the prick before moving straight to the base, just breathing in the scent. He then pulled back and rolled Javert over.

“I am sorry, my love. But I said I would not touch you there this time. Remember?”

“What? I don’t care. You can win whatever you want, just touch me!”

“A bet is a bet. You can come without it.”

Valjean then began to kiss Javert’s back. He had to admit, he was unsure of whether or not he could hold off coming until his lover had. He would have to give the other pleasure first, but the little sounds he would make would cause Valjean’s erection to throb, if past experience was anything to go by.

The sweat had pooled at the small of the younger man’s back; it was warm. Valjean lapped it up anyway, wriggling his tongue over the top of his crack, teasing the other.

“Please, Jean.”

“Relax. We have time.”

He suckled at the skin above Javert’s hole, listening to the man whine. His own cock was hard and ready between his naked thighs, but he did not touch it. Instead, he slicked up his fingers.

The first one went in easily, having had intercourse recently. The second slid in nicely as well. Valjean pushed them apart, making room before inserting a third. It was snug, but the movement was making Javert give out little breathy moans. He pulled them out for a moment.

“Here. Lift up onto your knees.” He gasped quietly, trying to catch his breath as Javert’s hole was presented to him. He pressed a kiss there before dribbling some oil down the crack. He slicked up his fingers again and pressed three straight in, making his lover moan again. He added a fourth, watching curiously in the morning light at the way the hole stretched to accommodate him.

He moved slowly, forcing his knuckles up and passed that ring. Javert let out a deep moan, canting his hips to get more.

“Please, Jean. Give ... Give me something.”

“What is it you want?”

“You.”

“You have me.” he chuckled, stretching out his fingers inside the man as best he could.

Could he get his thumb in as well? Surely his cock was thicker than what was in now? Perhaps not as wide as his knuckles, but still... he bent to the side slightly to look and the man’s face, close to the post where his wrists were bound. His face was flushed; his mouth hung open, drool leaking slightly from the side. It was not an attractive look; Javert had never looked more beautiful.

He curled his fingers together and slipped the tip of his thumb in.

“Is this acceptable?” His own voice was low, gruff with arousal. Javert moaned in response and wriggled his hips.

He moved his thumb further in, and then began to push more of his hand in. Valjean watched the skin of the back of his hand bunch up as he pushed his hand in. He stopped to add some more oil, turning his hand slightly, then continued. Javert was releasing little mewls that could be his name, or could just be noise. 

Soon, that wrinkled little whole was stretched wide over his whole hand, not quite down to his wrist, but still so far in. His fingers were clenched into a fist; he wriggled them without letting them stretch out – he did not want to see what was too much further up, despite knowing the passage had been clear enough last night. He pushed his hand further in so the hole closed around his wrist. He must have pushed onto that spot inside, because Javert let out a loud wail.

Valjean felt light headed. Javert was allowing him this... the idea was shocking and arousing. His love trusted him so completely. He had to have him. Valjean slowly pulled his hand back out, doing his best not to catch any skin. Leaning down, he lightly bit Javert’s buttock cheek before picking up his oil again.

Valjean did not hesitate in entering Javert. His cock had been dribbling precome down its shaft for some time, and Javert’s was now beyond words. They needed it quick.  
Javert simply moaned. Valjean spared no thoughts about anything beyond the hot slick passage he had just had his hand in. 

“Yes, mon cher...” he moaned as Javert squirmed. He fucked Javert in short, fast thrusts with his face pressed into the top of his back, his forehead against his neck. “Oh... My love, yes.”

Javert moaned again. His skin was hot; it burned as hot as the fire that raced through Valjean’s veins. Valjean could think of nothing beyond the body beneath him. He wanted to reach for the other’s cock, but something held him back, some faint memory held him back. He knelt up and pushed Javert’s upper body down, leaving his hips stuck in the air.

“Mine!” he hissed. “Mine! Now come!”

Javert obeyed his orders like a well-trained subject. His moan was loud, wanton... The man’s body clenched around him, and his spent inside Javert’s body.

It took a few moments to remember to untie Javert, pulling the younger man’s wrists close and kissing the irritated skin.

“You win.” Slurred Javert into his shoulder.

“What?” It was difficult to think what Javert was talking about. “It doesn’t matter. Sleep.”

Javert hummed, but didn’t stir after that. Valjean shut his eyes to catch a little ore sleep before he got up for the day.


End file.
